


An Unexpected Influence

by vakariansss



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Advice, Alienages (Dragon Age), Canon Compliant, Childhood Memories, City Elf Culture and Customs, City Elves, Denerim (Dragon Age), F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kiley accidentally becomes a mom figure, Oneshot, Other, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Dragon Age: Origins Quest - The Battle of Denerim, Pre-Dragon Age: Origins Quest - The Landsmeet, Racism, Sera Being Sera (Dragon Age), Young Sera, bandits are assholes, rogue shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vakariansss/pseuds/vakariansss
Summary: During one of her nightly walks in Denerim, Kiley Tabris encounters a young, giggly elven girl.





	An Unexpected Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction on here! I've had this in my drafts for a really long time and finally decided to post it. I basically came up with this idea after Sera reveals she was living in Denerim during the Fifth Blight. I thought it'd be cute if her and the HoF met, even if it was brief. 
> 
> So that being said, enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: vakariansss

There were many times that Kiley Tabris couldn’t sleep at Arl Eamon’s estate. Not because of the nightmares and the visions, but from the anxieties that wracked her at night. As the landsmeet crept closer, her insomnia worsened. 

Frightening scenarios were on her mind constantly; thoughts of losing, the heavy consequences of every little action she took. It was impossible to fall asleep with them on loop, even when Alistair held her tightly while she tried. 

So, late at night, when the castle was quiet, she would leave the estate and wander Denerim. It was almost always aimless, but she never left the city. She always brought her sword-she _ refused _to be rendered helpless-in case any bandits lingered in the back alleys. The bandits knew better than to bother her, so she usually saw or heard nothing but shadows and hushed whispers.

But tonight was different. It had been a long, exhausting day. Earlier she had helped Shianni and Cyrion at the alienage. She was more than eager to help, but she still found herself drained from all the work. By the time she got back to the Arl’s, Alistair had fallen asleep. Tired but still unable to rest, she ventured into the night scape.

She was laying in the grass just in front of the estate when she heard yelling close-by. Instantly alerted, she sprung up and reached for her sword. She tiptoed to the gate and peered around the corner. The commotion was coming from the market district. 

She squinted at three figures, two grown men and a small child. They both had one of the kid’s wrists, and the taller man had a knife drawn. Her eyes widened and she immediately left the cloak of shadows.

“Hey! Let them go!” Kiley shouted, running towards them.

At the sight of her, the taller man hurled his knife in her direction. Kiley swiftly dodged it and grabbed him by his collar. With her free hand, she drew her sword and pressed the tip against the other man’s throat.

“Let the kid go or I’ll kill both of you.” She commanded. The taller man wriggled in her grip.

“She stole our fucking money!” The shorter one yelled.

Kiley stared down at the child. The little girl was wearing a hood that covered her face. She looked completely harmless, but that didn’t mean anything in Denerim. 

“How much?” She asked.

“T-Ten sovereigns.” The taller one stammered.

With a sigh, she effortlessly dropped him and sheathed her sword. Still staring them down, she withdrew her coin purse and took out ten sovereigns. She dropped the coins in the younger man’s hand.

“There. Now, get the hell out of here.” She ordered. 

Both men were gone in a flash. When the coast was clear, the girl removed her hood. Kiley’s eyes widened when she saw a small elf girl, no older than 10, with choppy blonde hair and freckles dotted all over her cheeks. She had a giant grin on her face.

“That...was _ so _cool!” She exclaimed, letting out a strange giggle. “I thought I was done for.”

“Are you okay?” Kiley said, crouching down to match her height. She opened her mouth to speak again but was immediately interrupted.

“You flew over here like a bird! You grabbed the one tit like he was _ nothing _. I thought Markus was gonna piss himself when he saw your sword.” The girl babbled before taking a sharp breath. She stood on her toes and pointed to the handle of Kiley’s sword. “Can I see it?”

Kiley found herself smiling at the girl’s enthusiasm. She unsheathed her sword and held it in front of her, and the younger elf swooned.

“Woah. That’s a nice one, innit?”

“Yes, it is.” Kiley said, putting the sword away. “Now, can you tell me your name?”

“You can call me Sera, miss. Who’re you?”

“My name is Kiley. It’s nice to meet you, Sera.” 

She extended a hand and Sera took it, giving it a firm shake. The grin on the girl’s face hadn’t faltered at all since the encounter. It was a goofy, ear-to-ear grin, one that Kiley usually didn’t see on elven residents of Denerim. 

Speaking of, Kiley thought, she had never seen Sera in the alienage before. Not when she lived there, nor earlier that day. Was she an orphan? Were her family hermits? Or was she the daughter of a servant? Her curiosity was piqued, but she didn’t want to be nosy. She was still barely more than a stranger to the girl. 

One thing was for sure, though. Kiley wasn’t going to leave an elven child by herself at this hour. Not in Denerim, where shems crawled at every corner waiting for an opportunity to prey on her kind. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her knees. 

“Do you live close?” Kiley asked her.

Sera pointed south. “Yeh, I do. Just a ways away.” 

“C’mon, I’ll walk you home. Just in case those bastards decide to come back.” 

Kiley stretched out her hand, silently telling Sera to lead the way. Sera nodded and started to walk, the Grey Warden following close behind.

***

The two had been walking for five minutes in silence. Unknown to Kiley, Sera had been admiring her as they traveled; her armor, her physique, the way she carried herself. She wasn’t anything like the elven servants in Lady Emmald’s home or the elves from the Alienage. She was different, and Sera liked it.

“I’ve never met an elf like _ you _before.” She said suddenly. 

Kiley gave her a lopsided smile. “I hear that a lot.” 

Sera’s cheeks flushed. “It’s not bad!” She said quickly. “I mean...you’re just not..._ elfy _ like the others.” 

“Elfy?”

“You know what I mean.” 

Kiley didn’t, but she nodded in agreement anyway. “Would it surprise you to know I was raised here?” 

“No way.” Disbelief crossed Sera’s eyes. 

“Yes way. In the Alienage, as a matter of fact.”

“I don’t believe you.” Sera deadpanned, trying to hide how shocked she really was.

They continued walking, and Kiley realized she was in a part of Denerim that she didn’t recognize. She found it odd that she had no idea where she was. She thought she knew the city like the back of her hand, but apparently she was wrong. Tall buildings were cramped next to each other, fighting for space. She felt claustrophobic just being near them.

“Anyway, I wanna know where you got your bow.” Sera said, breaking Kiley’s train of thought.

“My bow?” Kiley repeated. She almost forgot she brought it with her. “I found it in a ruin. Why?”

“It’s real nice. Nicer than your sword. I wish I had one like it.” Sera mumbled the last part, kicking a rock across the ground. 

“You don’t have one, I take it?” 

“Not one as cool as yours. What is it, dragonthorn based?”

“Yeah, it is. How’d you know?”

“I just do.” She answered vaguely. “Mine’s a real piece of shite. Breaks too easily. Lady Emmald won’t get me another one.”

“Lady Emmald?”

“The lady who takes care of me.” Sera explained, coming to a halt. “Well, here we are.”

Kiley soaked in the details of the building they stopped at. It resembled the others on the street, bearing the same color and design. But she couldn’t help but notice the abundance of flower pots hugging the edges. In them were vivid flowers that clashed against the dark finish, standing tall and mighty. They were absolutely stunning, and Kiley wanted to take one for herself. Something about the palette made the home so inviting and warm. 

Yet, Sera’s grim expression said otherwise. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and her lips sagged in a frown.

“Are you alright?” Kiley said, breaking the silence.

“I just…” Sera lifted her chin to the dark sky and sniffed. A few tears slipped from her eyes but she quickly wiped them. “I just hate this friggin’ place!”

She let out a _ hmph _and kicked one of the pots over. She moved to stomp on the flowers, but Kiley gently touched her shoulder.

“Hey, now. Those flowers didn’t do anything to you.” She said calmly.

Sera pouted briefly before walking away from the flowers. Defeated, she dramatically threw herself onto the ground. After sprawling out, she stared up at the sky, which was blurry with clouds and little to no stars. Kiley sat down beside her, eyes also drifting up. They sat in silence for a couple minutes before she looked down at Sera. 

“Why do you hate it here?” She asked her.

“Lady Emmald’s a bitch. She never lets me go anywhere or do anything fun. She won’t let me have a bow, or a dagger, or anything! She acts like I’m her friggin’ mabari,” Sera ranted. “I hate it. I hate _ her _.”

The silence resumed, and Kiley hugged herself. She pondered for a moment before speaking again. 

“You know, I hated the alienage too,” She remarked. Sera glanced at her from the side.

“Really?” 

“Yes. I was a bit of a scoundrel. Many of the elves didn’t like me because of that.” She explained. “I was always causing trouble, sitting in trees and throwing rocks at shems that would come visit. I’d always end up dragged by the ear by one of the elders, getting nagged at. ‘Stop being such a heathen! Do you know what could happen to us if you keep this up?!’”

Sera giggled. “Sounds like Emmald.”

“I...didn’t understand then that they were just trying to protect me. To protect _ us_. I just thought they were stupid old hags who had nothing better to do. But the shems wanted to harm us.” She paused. “Maybe Lady Emmald’s just trying to protect you. Did you ever consider that?”

“No...I never thought about that.” Sera admitted, frowning.

“Give her a chance, Sera.” Kiley said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I know it may seem like a long shot, but maybe she isn’t as bad as you think.”

The child nodded in silent understanding. She looked at the older elf and reached the conclusion that not all city elves were _ that _bad. After bathing in the moonlight for a few more minutes, Sera stood up and stretched. 

“I better sneak inside before the servants notice I’m not in bed,” She said, already planning her route into the building. 

“That may be for the best,” Kiley got up as well and smiled. “Be safe, kiddo.”

“Will do.”

They stared at each other for a second before Sera broke eye contact, trying to hide tears. She ducked her head and walked towards the house, not seeing Kiley disappear into the night.

***

After trekking back to the Arl’s estate, Kiley felt the weight of fatigue press down on her. She entered quietly and headed straight for the guest room. To her surprise, Alistair was awake and sitting up in bed. His gaze was fixated on the fireplace until Kiley closed the door behind her. He looked at her, eyes full of sleepiness.

“Ah, there you are,” He said quietly, watching her remove her armor. “Go out for a walk again?”

“Again?” She blinked.

“You think I didn’t notice?” He said, chuckling. “You may be a rogue, but I’m _ very _ observant.”

She approached him, then cupped his chin in her hand and gave him a brisk kiss. She sat beside him and let him wrap her into his arms. 

“You were gone longer tonight,” He said. “Did something happen?”

She closed her eyes. “Well, there was an elven girl…”


End file.
